


Ценность жизненных ценностей

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Со свидания вслепую Дайчи сбежал, но от судьбы не уйдешь.





	Ценность жизненных ценностей

Познакомившись в интернете, первое свидание Дайчи всегда назначал в одном и том же месте. Он бронировал столик с расчетом, что его визави будет сидеть спиной к двери — и отражаясь в зеркале, которое от входа было отлично видно. И на этот раз отработанный прием его не подвел. Дожидавшийся его мужчина был молод, привлекателен, и у Дайчи возникло ощущение, что он его где-то уже видел. Рисковать не хотелось, так что Дайчи вышел обратно на улицу, отослал сообщение о том, что не сможет прийти, и заблокировал контакт.

***

— Савамура-сан! — испуганно влетела в служебное помещение старшая официантка Мина-чан. — Савамура-сан, там предвыборный микроавтобус припарковали, прямо перед входом! Что же делать, Савамура-сан?

Дайчи уже и сам слышал музыку и усиленные громкоговорителями лозунги, так что бросил составлять расписание смен на следующую неделю и поспешил оценить масштабы трагедии.

Это была катастрофа. Ярко-желтый микроавтобус с динамиками на крыше стоял четко напротив витрины их кофейни и гремел какой-то смутно знакомой бравурной мелодией. Словно издеваясь, дружный хор обращался к голодающим. Дайчи подозревал, что надо погибать от истощения, чтобы рискнуть перекусить под такой аккомпанемент. Дайчи бессильно смотрел, как на крышу микроавтобуса по небольшой лесенке влезли бодрый старичок и две девицы лет по тридцать-тридцать пять. В руках пенсионера был рупор.

— Товарищи! — завопил мужчина, в то время как его спутницы начали, как заведенные, махать прохожим. — Грядут выборы в муниципальные советы, во время которых мы, как граждане…

Дальше Дайчи не слушал, но немного воспрял духом. Прогонять или как-то ограничивать деятельность агитационных автобусов было нельзя, это нарушало свободу слова и собраний, однако «товарищи» намекало, что к ним приехали не какие-то правые радикалы, а члены коммунистической партии. Дайчи это было на руку, потому что компартию Японии гораздо реже связывали с якудзой и иным криминалом. Ему просто не страшно будет потом подойти и попросить выбрать другое место для предвыборной агитации. Вообще, об этом можно было спросить водителя, который как раз вылез из машины… Дайчи замер. Водитель тоже — на секунду — а потом расцвел широченной улыбкой, помахал рукой в ярком узоре татуировки и восторженно поздоровался:

— Добрый день, Савамура-сан! — и, заметив следы паники на лице Дайчи, с участием спросил: — Вы меня совсем не помните, да?

Дайчи отлично его помнил: симпатичный парень, со свидания с которым он сбежал пару недель назад. Это не отменяло некоторые вопросы, типа «откуда он знает мое имя, если мы общались под никнеймами» или «где же я его все-таки видел».

— Терушима, — парень хлопнул ладонью по борту микроавтобуса, на котором красовалось именно это имя. — Терушима Юджи. Волейбол? Мы на отборочных сталкивались.

Ой, как это было нехорошо. В том плане, волейбол навсегда занял особое место в сердце Дайчи, но прошло, как-никак, пятнадцать лет после выпуска, так что понятно было, что не всех соперников он помнил. И, честно говоря, даже если бы этот Терушима сейчас сказал, в какой он учился школе, это не слишком помогло бы, потому что из местных команд помнил Дайчи Шираторизаву (само собой), Аоба Джосай (эти были неприятными), Вакутани… Минами? Да, школа Вакутани Минами (после этих пришлось ставить коронку, такое не забывается), Датеко (они всплыли в памяти на удивление четко)… Кто же еще? Та прыгучая команда, в желтой форме, со школой, названной в честь замка (стоп, нет, это были Сейджо) или храма…

— Джосенджи? — предположил Дайчи и даже еще до того, как лицо Терушимы расплылось в улыбке, вспомнил: высветленные волосы, в игре — бесстрашие, граничившее с идиотизмом, и вроде бы даже первый номер. — Капитан Джосенджи?

— Обалдеть! — искренне обрадовался Терушима. — Прикольно вот так встретиться. Вы здесь работаете, Савамура-сан?

По правде говоря, такое вежливое обращение почему-то чесало Дайчи против шерсти, хотя причину он уловить не мог.

— Да, — немного рассеянно ответил он. — А это?.. — Дайчи кивнул в сторону фургона.

— О! — оживился Терушима. — Это дедушка переизбирается в муниципалитет. Он уже сорок лет в нем сидит, так что, наверное, все получится.

— А вы, — Дайчи не так-то просто было подобрать уместные слова, — по велению души тут? Или просто дедушке помогаете?

Терушима возвел глаза к небу:

— Савамура-сан. Да вы идеалист, — он посмотрел в упор на Дайчи и ухмыльнулся. — Это что-то вроде семейной повинности. Я за рулем, сестры, — он махнул рукой, указывая на молодых женщин на крыше микроавтобуса, которые начали скандировать «Те-ру-ши-ма», — тоже при деле. Нет, партбилеты у нас, конечно, есть, но это скорее семейный бизнес, чем волонтерство.

Ха. А еще коммунисты. Дайчи уже не чувствовал себя неловко, переходя к волнующему его вопросу:

— Кстати насчет бизнеса.

— Уедем через два часа, вернемся в этот район через пять дней, — слету поняв, к чему клонит Дайчи, отрапортовал Терушима. — В следующий раз встанем напротив почты, а не здесь. Мы же тоже как бы это. Не хотим создавать неудобств трудящимся массам.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Дайчи от имени масс. — Удачи на выборах.

— Приходите за нас голосовать, — осклабился Терушима и сунул Дайчи в руку буклет, на обложке которого красовалась шестеренка с рисовым колосом.

Дайчи вернулся в кафе и махнул Мине-чан:

— Сделаешь этой компании кофе? Скоро уедут, обещали больше у порога не останавливаться.

Мина с облегчением кивнула.

— Пойду закончу расписание, — поморщился Дайчи и вернулся к себе в подсобку.

***

Терушима не соврал: в следующий раз фургон встал напротив здания почты, так что ущерб для кафе был сведен к минимуму. Оставив родственников оповещать местное население о подробностях предвыборной программы, Терушима заглянул в кафе. И, к некоторому смущению Дайчи, вытребовал его у баристы.

— Простите, что отвлекаю, Савамура-сан! — помахал Терушима из-за своего столика. — Дедушка просил поблагодарить за кофе, сказал, что сервис лучше, чем у Ленина в Швейцарии. Очень вкусно и звезды на латте были очень милые. Это уже сестры передали.

— Да ничего, — немного стушевавшись, Дайчи положил ладонь себе на загривок. — Рад, что понравилось. Вам ведь недолго осталось агитировать? Три дня?

— Два, потом день тишины, — жизнерадостно отозвался Терушима. — Присядете, Савамура-сан? А потом можно будет спокойно в офисе работать, листовки оформлять.

Дайчи честно собирался сослаться на занятость и вернуться к себе, но почему-то послушно сел. Лицо Терушимы снова озарилось совершенно несолидной, мальчишеской улыбкой.

— У вас тут такие вкусные эклеры, — словно в подтверждение своих слов Терушима откусил едва ли не половину своего, а потом еще и ухитрился слизать потекший крем с пальцев.

Выглядело это крайне невоспитанно. Никто не удивился бы, если бы брови Дайчи недовольно дрогнули на такое отсутствие манер. Но существовал ряд обстоятельств, которые Дайчи игнорировать не мог: он прекрасно знал, что Терушима предпочитал мужчин. Кроме того, сам Дайчи неоднократно использовал приблизительно этот же прием, чтобы прощупать почву — какие эмоции вызовет такой вульгарный жест, отвращение или заинтересованность? Терушима однозначно проверял реакцию, вот только Дайчи не был уверен, что ему стоило откликаться на этот намек.

Дайчи нахмурился.

— Прости-и-ите, — извинился Терушима, протягивая руку за салфеткой. — Но правда вкусно!

— Я передам кондитеру, — наклонил голову Дайчи. — Еще раз спасибо за добрые слова. Успеха вам на выборах.

По лицу Терушимы мелькнуло разочарование, контрастируя с широкой зубастой улыбкой, а глаза стремительно обежали помещение, словно ища, за что зацепиться разговором, но Дайчи не собирался давать ему такой шанс:

— Мне нужно вернуться к работе, Терушима-сан. Всего доброго.

Дайчи аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь в подсобку и немного сполз по ней. В своих эмоциях разобраться было непросто. До того, как назначить свидание, он прообщался с Терушимой онлайн — сколько? Три недели? Месяц? Достаточно. Терушима был легким и забавным собеседником, запросто поднимал настроение, когда Дайчи испытывал упадок сил. Оба немного осторожничали, не спеша дать друг другу свое фото (по крайней мере такое, которое позволяло уверенно опознать кого-то из них), да и вслух не общались. Дайчи это не беспокоило: иное поведение он счел бы подозрительной безалаберностью. Несмотря на то, что особых проблем, связанных со своими предпочтениями, Дайчи не испытывал, значительная часть их отсутствия была сопряжена именно с тем, что он очень выборочно делился персональной информацией. И хотя он знал, что большинство окружающих отнеслось бы к его ориентации довольно равнодушно, именно негативно настроенные личности были наиболее агрессивными и даже, в случае особого невезения, опасными.

Исходя из этого, связь с Терушимой казалась нежелательной: был шанс того, что у Терушимы есть с ним общие знакомые, и самого Терушиму Дайчи знал недостаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным, что не пойдут сплетни. А если вспоминать впечатление, которое Терушима произвел на Дайчи в школе, то сомнения только усугублялись.

***

— Савамура-сан!

Дайчи поморщился, от неожиданности дилетантски брякнув подносом о край стола.

— Терушима-сан, мы еще не открылись, — вздохнул он. Дайчи не сомневался, что Терушима уже давно выучил расписание — за пару месяцев он стал в кафе завсегдатаем. Но тот все время норовил заявиться хотя бы за пять минут до открытия. — Вы, конечно, присаживайтесь, но прошу проявить понимание и терпение.

— Конечно, — согласился Терушима, плюхаясь на свое обычное место. — Вы ведь через два дня не работаете?

Дайчи не работал. Но он «ведь» ни слова об этом Терушиме не говорил! Сам высчитал или кто-то из сотрудников сдал шефа?

Отсутствие быстрого ответа нисколько не смутило Терушиму:

— Выберемся к морю на денек? Вы же сказали, что редко сейчас в волейбол играете. А нам как раз человека не хватает, чтобы двое на двое сыграть. Ну давайте, Савамура-сан, не подведите!

Дайчи грустно посмотрел на сияющую физиономию Терушимы. В помещении кофейни он не мог себе позволить каких-то резких слов в его адрес, а любые обтекаемые формулировки тот игнорировал. Необходимость донести до этого нахального оппортуниста, что Дайчи никоим образом не обязан был относиться к его трудностям с сочувствием или хотя бы пониманием, натыкалась на фарфоровую пустоту глаз и новый поток дружелюбия.

Это дружелюбие было, кстати, второй проблемой. Оно просто не давало Дайчи повода возмутиться: Терушима был вежлив и доброжелателен. И отшить его можно было разве что прямым текстом. Только не в кафе, а, например, на пляже.

Дайчи мысленно застонал и принял приглашение.

***

Хорошо. Бобату Дайчи смутно помнил. Даже не смутно, пусть это и стоило довольно значительных усилий: Дайчи съездил к родителям, откопал старый жесткий диск, нашел (каким-то чудом, честное слово) шлейф, путем разных ухищрений присобачил его к своему компьютеру и, наконец, скопировал себе все содержимое (что он собирался сделать уже лет восемь), включая игру с Джосенджи. Пересмотреть ее оказалось очень приятно (уж наверняка приятнее, чем членам Джосенджи, хмыкнул про себя Дайчи).

Так что при встрече Дайчи узнал Бобату, пусть тот, в отличие от мало изменившегося Терушимы, потяжелел и заматерел. Последним в их четверке оказался двоюродный брат Терушимы. И он, вкупе с немилосердно палившим солнцем, вызывал у Дайчи отчаяние.

Для начала, он настолько не умел играть, что даже сто лет не державшие мяча в руках Дайчи и Бобата чувствовали раздражение, а сам процесс игры был лишен всякого смысла. А вишенкой на торте было то, что он не отходил от Терушимы дальше, чем на полметра, так что все планы Дайчи откровенно поговорить таяли, как тень на пляже к полудню.

А потом еще и Терушима решил обнажиться. Ну как обнажиться — снять футболку. Но Дайчи вряд ли бы напрягся сильнее, даже разденься Терушима догола. Проблема была в том, что Терушима был ослепительно хорош. Дайчи был готов поклясться, что за пятнадцать лет тот не набрал ни одного лишнего килограмма. Сухие и четкие линии пресса хотелось высечь в камне. Соотношение широких плеч и узких бедер было воплощением совершенства. Про ключицы и линию шеи Дайчи старался не думать, а про все, что располагалось между талией и коленями, думать было просто нельзя.

И загар. Терушима был таким идеально загорелым, что хотелось начать подозревать фотошоп. Но вот он был, прямо тут, вполне трехмерный, шумный, веселый, бронзовый, блестящий. Дайчи был уже на грани того, чтобы всерьез пересмотреть ценность своей репутации и спокойной жизни.

Сам Дайчи следил за собой. Он не позволял себе значительных излишеств в еде, бегал и регулярно заглядывал в спортзал. И все же он заметно изменился. Пресс было видно, но бока стали круглее. Бедра уже не были такими мускулистыми. Грудные мышцы были не такими жесткими на ощупь. Волосы на груди и ногах стали заметнее. Глядя на Дайчи, уже сложно было сказать «парень», хотя он справедливо гордился тем, что для своего возраста выглядел совсем неплохо.

В общем, футболку Дайчи снимать не собирался.

Когда жара заставила все-таки прекратить их имитацию волейбола, а двоюродный брат отправился купаться, Дайчи, наконец, повезло.

— А пойду-ка я за мороженым, — громко известил их Бобата и так выразительно посмотрел на Терушиму, что мог бы уже и подмигнуть, хуже не стало бы. Дайчи понял, что вот он, шанс прекратить этот цирк — предпочтительно до того, как Терушима скажет что-то, что поставит их в неловкое положение.

— Можно поваляться на солнышке, — предложил Терушима, метнув быстрый взгляд на футболку Дайчи, и наклонился за бутылочкой средства для загара.

— Боюсь сгореть, — пожал тот плечами в ответ, принципиально глядя не на размазывающего по себе крем Терушиму, а на море. Двоюродный брат загребал руками на месте, слегка напоминая поплавок.

— Ну, — Терушима повертел в руках бутылочку, но не стал продолжать фразу, а вместо этого совсем другим, гораздо более серьезным тоном произнес: — Савамура-сан, я не знаю, заметили ли вы…

Двоюродный брат тихо греб на одном месте. Потом он отклонил голову назад, словно собирался лечь на спину.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Дайчи и побежал к воде. Двоюродный брат молча ушел под воду.

***

— Что же ты не закричал, — причитал зареванный Терушима, глядя, как двоюродного брата грузят в скорую. — Мы же в двадцати метрах от тебя были, мы бы тебя раньше вытащили.

Ему, конечно, никто не ответил, но при случае Дайчи собирался дать Терушиме список отличительных признаков утопающего.

***

— Савамура-сан! — звонко раздалось в кофейне за двадцать минут до открытия. — Дайчи! Дайчи-сан. Вы мне ужасно нравитесь! Еще со школы.

Дайчи замер, не решаясь повернуться к двери, так что ему оставалось только в упор смотреть на Мину-чан, которая застыла в проеме из кухни с глазами, такими же круглыми, как ее поднос. Дайчи на секунду прикрыл глаза. Мина-чан осторожно, шаг за шагом, отошла назад, пока за ней не задернулась занавеска.

— И вы Дзиро-чана спасли, — благодарно продолжил Терушима. — Это ужасно было бы, если бы он утонул. Это же я его заставил с нами пойти, а он, бедный, даже в волейбол играть не умеет. А он мне помочь хотел, даже автозагаром мне помог накануне намазаться.

— Как он сейчас? — спросил Дайчи, внезапно осознав, что у бедняги Дзиро денек тогда выдался даже хуже, чем у него.

— Отлично! Уже дома, но пока его тетя моя не выпускает, волнуется. Это, — Терушима замялся, но потом решительно продолжил: — В общем, Дайчи-сан, пожалуйста, я вас приглашаю на свидание — ну, не совсем свидание, просто время вместе провести, — я знаю место, где вам понравится. Поехали со мной, всего на день, я обещаю, все хорошо будет, нужно же мне вас как-то отблагодарить!

Вопреки опыту, здравому смыслу и всем базовым инстинктам (кроме похоти), Дайчи обнаружил, что кивает в ответ. Терушима даже немного подпрыгнул:

— Тогда я вас завтра в семь утра прямо отсюда заберу! До встречи, Дайчи-сан!

Ха. Автозагар, значит.

Стоп.

Еще со школы?

***

Когда-то нужно было приспособиться учиться на своих ошибках. Прекрасный день на пляже обернулся спасением на водах, а теперь Терушима привез его в Обихиро. Можно, конечно, было найти и в этом что-то хорошее: Дайчи теперь знал, что на Хоккайдо был такой населенный пункт. Но пока Дайчи слегка мерз и не знал, что с собой делать.

— Автобус на ипподром скоро будет? — жизнерадостно крикнул Терушима продавцу в ларьке с пыльными сувенирами.

— Минут через пять, идите скорее! — так же громко откликнулся тот.

Дайчи потер лицо ладонями. Он знал, что такое ипподром. Вот с чего Терушима решил, что скачки лежат в сфере интересов Дайчи? Почему? Дайчи смутно припомнил все, что когда-то слышал о таком времяпрепровождении: тонконогие кони, жокеи, ставки, азарт, дамы в шляпках. Где? В Обихиро на Хоккайдо? Что он делал со своей жизнью? (И что ему делать с признанием Терушимы, если он наберется смелости о нем подумать?)

Сорок минут в автобусе Дайчи делал вид, что спит. Но бесконечно минуты покоя длиться не могли: они приехали на ипподром.

— Сначала посмотрим на лошадок, — скомандовал Терушима, быстрым шагом направляясь куда-то за главный корпус. — А потом сделаем ставки.

Дам в шляпках не было, а когда они дошли до денников, то оказалось, что и тонконогих коней тоже не было. В стойлах стояли тяжеловозы: крупные, спокойные, с могучими ногами и крепкими шеями. Жокеи, среди которых не было особо миниатюрных, по очереди выводили их немного размяться и показать себя заинтересованной публике.

— Ну как? Нравится кто-то? — Терушима слегка толкнул Дайчи плечом.

Дайчи ничего не знал о лошадях. И совершенно не представлял себе критерии выбора фаворита. Что-то подсказывало ему, что на смутные фантазии об изящно танцующих жеребцах можно было не ориентироваться, поэтому он указал на упитанного гнедого коня и уверенно сказал:

— Вот он.

— Третий номер, Мусасимару, — определил по программке Терушима. — Пойдем делать ставки?

Ставки делались через автомат. Заполнив форму и скормив ее в приемный лоток, Дайчи взял квитанцию и поплелся за Терушимой на трибуны.

Поле ипподрома выглядело, с точки зрения Дайчи, немного странно. Он себе представлял закольцованный трек, однако перед ним раскинулось что-то, напоминавшее скорее полосу препятствий.

— Держите пирожок, воду, бинокль, — Терушима по очереди впихнул в руки Дайчи все эти предметы. — Перекусить успеем, но скоро уже начнется!

Дайчи вытирал руки, когда на линию старта начали выводить запряженных в сани лошадей. О! Это объясняло отсутствие всяких легкомысленно-невесомых коней. Дайчи бросил быстрый взгляд на Терушиму. Тот довольно смотрел в ответ, как бы спрашивая, угадал ли он с сюрпризом.

— Прикольно, — признал Дайчи, поневоле улыбаясь. — Я даже не знал, что такое бывает.

— Ага, — искренне обрадовался Терушима. — Таких скачек больше нигде в мире нет. Видите Мусасимару?

Ох, не слишком ли маленького коня он выбрал, засомневался Дайчи, рассматривая ряд тяжеловозов. Тем более, им нужно было тащить сани по всем этим пригоркам, ямам с песком и прочим препятствиям. Сани почему-то меняли дело. Они превращали мероприятие из легкомысленного телешоу с айдолами, мягкими вращающимися цилиндрами и бассейнами с шариками в соревнование профессиональных пожарных, в котором нужно было влезть на стену и потушить огонь.

Кони сорвались с места. Толпа зашумела, подбадривая любимцев. Мусасимару шел уверенно, в первой четверке. Он немного отстал на водной полосе, но сократил разрыв на самом большом подъеме. Дайчи им гордился. И чуть не умер от восхищения, когда коренастый жеребчик ускорился на песке и уверенно поволок сани к финишной черте.

— МУСАСИМАРУ! — взревел рядом Терушима, от чего Дайчи чуть не выронил бинокль. — ДАВАЙ, МУСАСИМАРУ!!!

И Мусасимару дал! К финишной черте он почти догнал лидера, отстав едва ли на половину головы. Обидно, конечно, но Дайчи все равно был страшно доволен, что угадал с конем, пусть его и обошел шестой номер.

— Ты видел?! Нет, ты его видел?! — тем временем восторженно орал Терушима в ухо Дайчи, растеряв от волнения все вежливые формы обращения. — Как он его в конце?! Нет, ты видел?! Пошли за выигрышем!

— Он же вторым пришел, — Дайчи попытался остудить пыл своего спутника. — Я точно видел, шестой номер первым был на финише.

— Каким первым, Дайчи? — расхохотался Терушима, а потом приобнял Дайчи за плечи и доверительно сообщил: — Это тебе не обычные скачки. Тут первое место занимает не тот конь, который первым пересечет финишную линию, а тот, который первым перетащит через нее сани. Полностью! Обошел его наш Мусасимару, вон, на табло посмотри!

Дайчи посмотрел на табло и чуть не прослезился.

— А можно нам на него еще разок посмотреть? — попросил он. Кто бы мог подумать, но Терушима оказался прав: эта гонка была воплощением того, что Дайчи ценил и любил.

— Конечно! — радостно согласился Терушима, и они снова поспешили к стойлам.

Мусасимару распрягли, и он неторопливо трусил по утоптанной площадке, остывая. Дайчи вежливо поклонился жокею, а тот с улыбкой кивнул на квиток, который Дайчи сжимал в руке.

— Посмотри на него, — тихо и задумчиво произнес Терушима, глядя вслед повернувшемуся к ним спиной Мусасимару. — Я смотрю на него: он такой… Такой надежный! Я помню твою спину, когда мы играли против Карасуно. Она была такой же. Надежной. Спиной капитана. Как у Мусасимару.

Дайчи поддался моменту и посмотрел вслед гнедому. Спину он отсюда не видел, только плотный круп и крепкие задние ноги. Мусасимару порывисто махнул хвостом, обнажая взгляду некоторые другие части тела. Терушима рядом вздохнул. Дайчи почему-то смутился.

— Пойдем-ка обналичим выигрыш, — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь и направляясь к зданию ипподрома.

***

— Зачем? — искренне удивилась бабулька на стойке регистрации. — Есть номер, две кровати. Уж ночь-то поспите. Так и дешевле выйдет.

Объяснять, почему он стесняется спать в одной комнате с Терушимой, Дайчи тоже стеснялся. Терушима при этом разве что не ковырял ботинком циновку на полу. К тому моменту, когда они дошли до своего номера, Дайчи чувствовал, что вконец заалелся. Ему срочно нужно было себе напомнить, почему он не планировал близко общаться (не то что встречаться) с Терушимой. Еще не хватало, увидеть коня и растаять. Это даже был не конь Терушимы!

Не следовало выпускать из поля зрения то, что Терушиму, похоже, не слишком заботила конфиденциальность возможных отношений. И среди семьи Терушимы, и среди его друзей уже были люди, которые точно знали об интересе, который тот проявлял к Дайчи.И пусть Дайчи не считал, что его ориентация должна была значительно усложнить ему жизнь, все равно, стоило ли рисковать существующим комфортом?

С другой стороны, не просто же так Дайчи переписывался с Терушимой те три недели. И назначил свидание. И хотел его увидеть! И вот то брошенное «со школы» до сих пор будоражило фантазию. Неужели правда? Дайчи, даже постаравшись, не мог вспомнить, что в нем в школе было такого, чтобы кто-то запомнил бы его, увидев лишь один раз. Но Терушима ведь и правда его узнал, когда они встретились. Дайчи решил поймать момент и срочно напомнить себе, стоило ли их онлайн-общение свеч. А Терушима дал ему эту возможность, отправившись в душ первым.

Как только за Терушимой закрылась дверь, бесцельно смотревший в экран телефона Дайчи активизировался и убрал Терушиму из черного списка. Тот, святой человек, Дайчи в бан не отправил, так что он без проблем зашел в его профиль, пролистал увлечения (ха, тот не добавил в список волейбол, как и сам Дайчи) и собирался уже было перечитать переписку, как вдруг вспомнил про список последних действий, в котором можно было посмотреть добавленные в избранное видео и фото. Сам Дайчи этот список закрывал, но Терушима не подвел.

Через несколько минут быстрого пролистывания Дайчи понял три вещи: он мог спокойно раздеться на пляже, потому что Терушиму было не смутить округлившимися боками; если судить по порнороликам, которые нравились Терушиме, Дайчи мог спокойно набрать еще пять кило; если судить по манге, которую Терушима почитывал, Дайчи мог набрать все пятнадцать.

Такого количества бара зараз Дайчи до того не видел никогда.

Самым глупым, что он мог сделать, было принять спонтанное решение, основываясь на том, что ему польстила чья-то коллекция видео для онанизма. Стоило отложить разговор до возвращения в Сендай и как следует все обдумать.

— Знаешь, — сказал Дайчи, когда Терушима вышел из ванной. — Я разблокировал тебя, если ты не против.

Вот так теперь, осознал Дайчи, будет происходить все в его жизни. Он будет обдумывать действия наперед, планировать что-то, обдумывать последствия, а потом при одном взгляде на Терушиму все забывать и творить разную… творить ненужные вещи.

— Где разблокировал? — не понял Терушима, но телефон взял. Некоторое время он листал страницы, а Дайчи изучал свои белые одноразовые тапочки. — Так, подожди, — Терушима подошел к Дайчи и присел перед ним на корточки, заглядывая в лицо. — Это ты меня продинамил со свиданием!

— Угу, — немного виновато признал Дайчи, но потом уже более решительно добавил: — Я же тебя только онлайн знал. Не хотел рисковать.

— Зараза, как же жалко, — натурально простонал Терушима. — Если бы тогда зашел и сел напротив, это же воплотило бы половину моих фантазий для дрочки, начиная со старшей школы!

— Если ты хочешь, то может у тебя во второй половине найдется парочка для воплощения, — улыбнулся Дайчи. — Я не имею в виду прямо сей…

— Как ты лежишь передо мной на животе, подняв зад, и я вижу эту твою спину, и у тебя уже нет ничего от капитана в голосе, а тольк…

Дайчи все-таки спустился вниз и вытребовал себе отдельный номер.

***

Дайчи тихо вздохнул, когда звякнул колокольчик над входной дверью.

— Юджи, ради всего святого, ты же знаешь, когда мы открываемся, — проворчал он. — Дай людям спокойно все проверить, включить, разложить в витрине, не мешай.

— Полчаса всего! — отмахнулся Терушима. — Лучше смотри, что я нашел!

Дайчи посмотрел. В руках у Терушимы едва ли не светилась ярко-желтая форма.

— Тебе пойдет! У нас даже номер был одинаковый!

Дайчи скрестил руки на груди:

— Сомневаюсь, что я бы смог в твою форму влезть даже в школе.

— Нет, тебе она будет тесной, — Терушима прямо-таки непристойно выделил последнее слово. — Она будет ехать вверх по твоим…

— Мина-чан! — позвал Дайчи, сдерживая желание треснуть Терушиму влажным полотенцем, которое он держал в руках. — Сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста. А ему дай что угодно, лишь бы молча жевал.

— Хлеб для брускетты? — донеслось из подсобки.

— Но только горбушку! — проорал в ответ Терушима.

В принципе, многого он не требовал, подумалось Дайчи. Вероятно, сыграло роль правильное воспитание.


End file.
